Gentle Touch
by HermionePeace
Summary: Will is raped aboard a ship. The Caption's daughter feels awful so she puts him in her cabin so she can nurse him. But when they dock she bring's him a suprise, that helps him realise that he doesn't love Elizabeth but the sweet girl with the gentle touch


**A/N Kinnda ignore the first bit, I just wanted to get to the rape.**

* * *

**Gentle Touch**

Will woke from his beating. He looked around violently for Elizabeth, but he couldn't see her. "Oh please let her be alright," Will whispered as he looked around the ship. It was then it occurred to him, he had no idea where he was. This was not were he'd been beaten. He jumped when he heard the sound of heavy boots. He looked to his left to see a pirate, probably in his late 30's. The pirate walked over to him and kneeled before him with an evil look in his eyes. It made Will want to run, and he would… if he could.

"Ye're awake now laddy?" he said with that smile again.

"Where am I?" Will demanded.

"Ye are aboard the Scarlet."

Will was confused, he'd been abroad the Black Pearl before, how'd he get on the Scarlet?

Before Will could react the pirate had pinned him to the floor and was on top of him. He yelled out in terror as the man slipped his hand into Will's trousers.

-

**Will's POV**

"Wake up, please, wake up. You're safe," a soft voice called. I fluttered open my eyes. Leaning over me was a young girl. She had her chestnut brown hair in a bun, just like Elizabeth always did, with ringlets falling from it. She had the most beautiful sapphire eyes I'd ever seen. I saw her smile down at me, she had a cloth in her hand, and it was stained red. I looked down to see I was wearing nothing, but thankfully I had a warm blanket on me. She sat up straighter, and then helped me sit up. I bit my lip to stop a scream of pain, but she saw it. Concern and pain flashed across her eyes. "It will hurt for a while," she said softly, as she put out her hand toward my head. I couldn't help it; I winced as her hand neared me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just going to touch your hair," she said, pain and sorrow in her young eyes.

Her hand neared my face again; the back of her hand brushed my hair from my face. I looked at her again as she got up and walked over to a jog and bowl. She couldn't be any older then 13. "What are you doing on a pirate ship?" I finally asked, she didn't look like one of _those _girls.

She looked over to me, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm the caption's daughter; I'm his one treasure that he'll never give away."

My eyes grew wide, fear flashed threw me. Was she only nursing me so I won't die the next time they try something? She must have seen how alarmed I looked, and why because she rushed to my bed side and pushed me back into a sitting position. She was! Now I was alarmed.

"No, shhh, shhh, William was never suppose to do that to you. My father had him thrown over board. Like I said, you're safe. My name is Mary by the way," she said with a sad smile as she lifted the rag to my face. She started wiping away the blood and dirt from my face.

"Do you know how I got here?" I asked her, uncertainly.

"My father saw how beaten up you were when he found you in the slave trade, so he bought you. He tied you up because he wanted to know who you where though before he let you walk around the ship. He never would have tied you up if I wasn't on the ship, and William never would have touched you. I'm sorry," she said, making sure to avoid my eyes, as tears slipped down her cheek.

I wanted someone besides myself to blame for what happened, but… he couldn't blame her… or let her blame herself. "It's not your fault," I said with a pained smile.

"My father said he'd visit later," she said with a smile. My eyes, which had been closed, snapped open, and I jumped, throwing her from the bed. She didn't hesitate to jump right back up and pull my violent self into her arms, my head against her chest. "Shhh, I promise, no one will harm you. Not while you're on this ship," she whispered into my hair.

-

**Mary's POV**

I rocked him until he fell asleep. As I washed the bloody rags, I flashed back to when I found him.

"_AHHHH!"_

_I opened my eyes. I pushed my upper-body up with my arms and looked around my room, nothing._

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

_I got out of bed, my white nightgown swished back and forth as I walked to the door. Slowly I reached out for the handle. I unlocked the lock (I didn't really need one, but you never know with a bunch of men on board that have no women, so no sex). Then I pulled it open. I gasped as I saw William without any cloths, on top of another naked man that was struggling beneath him. He turned and saw me, then he punched the man in the head, knocking him out. He walked over to me. "It ain't what it look like milady," he said to me._

"_DADDY! DADDY HELP!" I screamed, backing up and away from him._

"_No, Mary."_

"_HELP HELP ME!" I continued to scream._

"_Please, Mary, please," he said taking another step toward me._

"_RAPE!" I screamed. My father and the crew came running out from bellow. He saw the man then William and glared._

"_Were do you want the lad?" two crew members asked._

"_Father, lay him in my room. I can nurse him till we port. He needs a soft bed to sleep in and a safe environment that only a women can give," I said to him, leaving little room for him to argue._

"_As you wish my daughter," he said and motioned for them to do as I say._

I smiled as he woke up the next morning. I walked to his side, holding a basket of food. We had landed at port this morning, but my father thought it best not to move him, so he and a few members of the crew went to find the port doctor.

He looked up at me, so lost, so sad, but there was a small sparkle of hope in his perfect eyes. I smiled as I fed him his food. His arms were starting to hurt.

-

**Later**

The doctor walked over to my father and I. He was smiling.

"He didn't get any infection, which was good, but what surprised me most was that he didn't fight me when I tried to _get down there_. He's pretty trusting for a rape victim. Why?" the doctor asked.

"My daughter has been nursing him the entire way," my father said, pride evident in his voice. I blushed.

"Young lady, he's lucky to have you. Every rape victim needs a gentle touch."

I smiled slightly and walked into my room. "Will, how are you feeling?"

"Well," he said with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you," I said with a smile. "Come in."

"WILL! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Elizabeth?" he asked with surprise. "ELIZABETH!"

She swept over to him, throwing her arms around him. My smile faltered a bit. I was happy that he was back with his loved one, but that meant she'd take him home with her. I knew it was a stupid thing to do, yet I'd done it. I knew it was against the pirates to do it, yet I had. The one thing my father had forbidden me to do, yet I'd done it. What did I do that was so terrible? I'd fallen in love. My father always told me to never fall in love, because when you lead the life of a pirate, you never stay in one place for long and your heart gets broken. The one thing I'd promised never to do… I'd done.

I fell and got my heart broken by Will Turner.

**Will's POV**

I had what I wanted, Elizabeth Swann in my arms as she kissed my face. I had the girl of my dreams crying over seeing me again. So why did this feel wrong? As much as I'd like to blame this feeling on the rape, I couldn't, because it wasn't. I thought I'd wanted Elizabeth, but I think I did only because she was the governor's daughter, and I could not have her.

I wanted someone else. I missed her. I missed her chestnut hair. I missed her sapphire eyes that always held noting but love or worry for me. I missed her white sand skin. I missed her soft had against my cheek. But most of all, I miss her gentle touch.

She wasn't like most pirate girl's I'd seen. She wore the same types of royal dresses as Elizabeth, but she still had the experience to understand him, and she had the sweet smell of adventure on her. She did everything the proper way. She was the kind that would ride a horse side saddle in war, yet, still mange to fight as if riding astride.

She was amazing and beautiful. Yet, I'd done something you were never suppose to do. I'd fallen in love with a pirate princess.

Elizabeth and I exited the cabin to see the Caption and his beautiful daughter waiting for us. With Elizabeth's arm looped with mine we walked over to them.

"Thank you Caption for saving my life," I said with a smile to him. It still hurt to walk but I had to get off the ship, away from her, even though I'd miss her terribly.

"Welcome Mr. Turner. You are a fine man and you are always welcome aboard the Scarlet," he said as he shuck my hand with both of his. I turned to see Elizabeth saw her thanks to Mary. She turned to talk to the Caption and I turned to the women- _child_. I kept forgetting she was so young. I was 27 and she wasn't much older then 13.

"Thank you Mary, for your kindness," I said with a smile. "But now I shall depart and return home with Elizabeth."

"You're most welcome Will. If we ever port here again… May I find you?" she asked, her voice flowing softly like water. I smiled at her.

"Of course Miss Mary," I beamed. Her soft pink lips turned into a sad smile and she stepped forward. With anyone else, I would still be afraid by the movement, but I knew I was safe with her. Her arms laced around my neck as she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled her into my body as I hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Will," she whispered into my ear as she released me. I didn't want to let her go, but I had to.

She looked identical to the first day I met her a week ago. Her hair was in a bun a top her head, with ringlets framing her face. Her blue eyes shined with tears as she stepped back.

After Elizabeth and I walked down to the dock, we watched the ship start to pull away. Mary ran to the side and smiled at me. At first her hands clutched the side of the boat, but then she laid one of them over her stomach and raised the other to slowly wave to them.

After the ship was out of site, we started our walk to the governor's mansion. I missed Mary so much. I missed her Gentle Touch.

* * *

**A/N Well, it came to me as I read a story called Will's Nightmare. It's in my fav's and I say go read it, it's a great fic. I know it's kinda rushed but I wanted to get it posted, so here it is. :)**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
